battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaty
*Lollipop *Lightning (possibly) *Eraser (possibly) *Nickel (possibly) |enemies =*Leafy (possibly, on Leafy’s side) *Flower (BFB 5) *Fanny |team = BFB: (confirmed not team captain) |color = IDFB: Light grayish blue, Light persian grayish blue (wood), Very light amber, Very pale amber (Hinges) BFDI/A: Brown |deaths = 1 |first = Gardening Hero |last = Questions Answered |episode = BFDI/A: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (55th place, 54 votes to join) BFB: TBA |recc = jumphi100 |voice = Satomi Hinatsu|place = BFDIA: 55th (to join) BFB: TBA|favourite number = 3}} Gaty is a female contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was one of the recommended characters in Gardening Hero who had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island Again. However, with only 54 out of the 15,532 votes, Gaty ranked 55th place so she did not join Battle for Dream Island Again and was flung to the Locker of Losers. In Welcome Back, Gaty is seen in the TLC with a new design. Instead of a fence-like gate, Gaty is now designed like a picket gate, colored lavender and lilac along with bright gold hinges. Gaty had a chance of joining IDFB, until it was postponed. Gaty is now a member of Bleh in Battle For BFDI. Appearance Gaty appears to be a picket gate. Her central picket is light grey, her outer pickets are warm grey and blue, and her hinges are golden. Changes BFDI 20 * Gaty is brown. * Gaty is a fence gate. * Gaty has a board across her middle. * Gaty has 2 boards on her top and bottom. * Gaty's top part of the top board is designed. * Gaty's face is smaller. BFDIA * Gaty has a larger and different face. IDFB and BFB * Gaty is periwinkle and light lavender. * Gaty is shaded. * Gaty has hinges. * Gaty is smaller. * Gaty is a picket gate. * Gaty is leaner. Personality Gaty is rather calm and collected, going with the flow and keeping in the background to relax. However, Gaty doesn't actively participate in most contests, implying that she's lazy. Though she can be laid-back, she can be quite critical towards people if they are embarrassing themselves, such as Flower in Fortunate Ben. She is also shown to be quite irritable, as when Saw gets affected by the Twinkle of Contagion from Earth in Four Goes Too Far, she immediately calls her out on looking at Earth. However, she immediately gets the twinkle as well and states, "And I shouldn't have looked at her either." Coverage BFDI Gaty's first appearance in the series is in "Gardening Hero", as one of the many gaspers. BFDIA Gaty was confirmed to be in Battle for Dream Island Again. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", she gets 54 votes. That is not enough to join, so Gaty and the other objects that failed to join were sent by a giant Sender Scoop Thrower to the TLC. IDFB Gaty was given a second chance to join. All of her appearances in the TLC have her idling, which can be seen when some of the characters inside try to break out. BFB Gaty was freed from the TLC at one point, allowing her to participate in the fourth season. Her first appearance is in the pentagon scene of "Getting Teardrop to Talk", where she is seen sitting down, looking at Saw. Her first speaking role is in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", where she is seen with Nickel, Cloudy and 8-Ball. When Leafy asks her to be friends, Gaty doesn't want to, saying she "doesn't know much about her yet". This results in a negative response from Leafy. She then reveals that her favorite number is three. Book and Ice Cube are the first ones to join Gaty's team. Shortly after, Gaty asks Saw to join her team, bringing along Saw's friends Lollipop and Taco. When naming her team, Gaty and the other seven members of the team say their names all at once, forming team name . takes off into The Desert in pursuit of the basket. Taco would later lead her team into The World's Largest Oven, where Ice Cube, Lollipop and Teardrop die. Their next stop would be molten lava, where Gaty and Taco both burn off-screen. However, Saw brings back the basket to deem safety for her team. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she is freed by Loser and Pin. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" she is first seen on her team's swingset. She is saddened by Taco's death, stating that it was a "tragedy". Later, Saw tells her team to push through, giving them safety and Taco. Gaty isn't angry with Taco. In "Today's Very Special Episode", she has no active role in the episode. In "Fortunate Ben", she is first seen with Flower, and deems Flower (who earlier listened to Ruby's "fashion tips") to be "idiotic". Her team's plane never hit the ground. In "Four Goes Too Far", she hitches a ride on 's rocket, and head to space. In space, Gaty is annoyed at Saw for catching the Twinkle, but she herself gets it shortly after. The two teams start to have a stare-off. When Bell gets the Twinkle, thanks to Taco, Gaty is happy. However, the rocket breaks, stranding them on the Moon. The next episode shows them still stranded on the Moon. Gaty looks through a telescope to see a flattened Taco, which Gaty comments on her appearance being the same from above. When Basketball explains her plan to use the rocket's transmitter dish to transmit signals to Remote, Gaty says that the rocket's still broken. However, the communicator dish isn't broken. Book, oblivious to that, dips a chip inside as she has filled it with nacho cheese, and eats it. Since Robot Flower closed the connection between herself and Remote to save everyone on the Moon, is safe again. In Questions Answered, Gaty was brought back to earth thanks to Donut. He had no lines this episode, and his team was safe. Deaths *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know: Died in Eraser's imagination. *Getting Teardrop to Talk: Burned to death (off-screen) after swimming through lava. Trivia * Gaty's favorite number is 3. ** This may be because she consists of 3 posts. * Gaty seems to be magic, as of BFB 6 she swaps places with Saw when Saw was first holding on to A Better Name Than That's rocket, and then a few scenes later she is the one holding onto the rocket. ** However, Cary stated that they most likely just climbed around each other and swapped places since they were flying in space for so long. * Gaty, Book, Taco, Golf Ball, Bubble, Tennis Ball, and Spongy are the only characters to die off-screen. * Gaty's hinges are magnetic. * Similar to Spongy, Gaty is mostly seen sitting down. * Gaty, Dora, and Teardrop are the only ones in Bleh who weren't mad at Taco in BFB 3 after she broke out of the jawbreaker. * Gaty may be Satomi’s favorite character, as she is in Satomi’s profile picture on her Wikia profile, and her Ten Words of Wisdom booksona has Gaty's hinges. * In BFB 1, Gaty burst into flames from the Lava River, but in BFB 6, she didn’t burn from the rocket’s flames. ** However, it is possible that Gaty died in the Lava River because she's been swimming there for a quite amount of time, and the rocket flames in BFB 6 just isn't enough to completely disintegrates her into ashes. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Bleh Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Gaty